The fangirl predicament
by LinaDestin2
Summary: It's the moment everyone's been waiting for.  Hidekaz Humaruya meets up with all the characters of his beloved series and announces who has the most fangirls.  Who will win, and how will the others react?


All the male countries wait patiently in the lobby of the Axis Powers Hetalia studios, where their creator told them to meet. Hidekaz Himaruya smiles shyly as he enters through the door and lightly

closes it. There was a hush that spread over all the countries' mouths as they each took on their own "Sweden face" and stared at Hidekaz in anticipation. The only person not paying any attention

was England. He was reading the newspaper on one of the sofas in the lobby and drinking his tea. Honestly he couldn't care less about all the commotion. In fact, France and America practically had to

drag him over here that morning. There was complete silence as the creator of one of anime's biggest smash hits starts to explain. "Okay, you all know the reason why I gathered you over here. I have

some very important information to pass onto all of you." None of the countries breathed during the pause between his sentences. "The poll taken by fangirls all around the world has finished. I will

now read aloud the name of the country who has the most fangirls out of all of you!" he looks down at the paper in his hands and smiles. "England" The lobby nearly exploded. The main phrases

everyone was shouting around were "WHAAAAAAT?" and "HIIIIIIIIM?" Japan's expression took on a look of utter despair. "But it's MY show!" he says to himself in surprise and China and Italy go to

comfort him as they see he's upset. Hidekaz starts to blush at the commotion he seems to have caused. England was still calmly sitting on the sofa, reading the newspaper and sipping his tea, only

now a frown had grown on his face as he heard what his creator just announced. He lifts his face from the newspaper and stares at Hidekaz with narrowed eyes. Everyone suddenly turns silent

because they want to hear what England has to say about the matter. "So, you're saying that I have the most fangirls stalking me out there in countries I don't even care about? Fangirls. Those

obnoxious little bundles of estrogen who squeal and screech at your every line? May I ask… why do I care?" he asks coldly and all the countries stand there, shocked. They would give anything to be in

England's place in that moment and he just insults it like he does everything else in life. England cocks his six eyebrows at Hidekaz and makes him nervous. Then the grumpy British gentleman rolls his

eyes and looks back into the newspaper. The silence continues until America loudly breaks it. "BUT THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT! I'M AWESOME! I'M HEROIC!" he screams, running in front of the crowd of

countries and pumping his fist in the air dramatically. France runs after him. "I'M BEAUTIFUL! I'M FABULOUS!" the blonde man cries and clutches onto America. "You guys are idiots" England says and

gets off of the couch, taking his newspaper and tea cup with him to exit the lobby. America and France lay on the floor together, sobbing wildly together as England calmly walks out the door. The door

closes behind Hidekaz and the anime creator blushes as he stares down at poor America and France, not to mention all the other countries who were close to being brought to tears as well. "Um…

would you guys like to know who got second place?" he timidly asks and America and France immediately look up at him, hope gleaming in their eyes. "Is it me?" they ask simultaneously. "NO WAY! It's

gonna be ME!" Prussia arrogantly yells at the two. Mr. Humaruya chuckles nervously. "Um… no. It's Canada" he answers after he takes his eyes off of the paper once more. France and America gape in

utter shock. "_**WHO**_?" they ask in furious confusion and Canada pouts where he was sitting with his bear on the sofa. He was actually very pleased with himself when he heard his creator say that, and

then America and France had to ruin it by asking that same old question he's sick of. "Um… listen… I gotta go…" Hidekaz nervously says and starts inching his way backwards. He didn't want to finish

the rest of the list of the top 10 because of the furious reactions he was receiving. "Oh no you don't!" Denmark yells after him and soon all the countries are chasing after the poor man in a huge mob.

This… isn't gonna end well for poor Hidekaz Humaruya.

* * *

:) That was really fun to write. Hope you enjoyed. England and Canada are not my favorites by the way. Those are just two that I'm pretty sure have the most fangirls out of them all. My favorites are America, then France. And Japan's in my top 5 too. I have a full list on my profile if you wanna go check it out. Oh, and please please review and tell me who your favorite character is! I'm always so curious!


End file.
